Anthony Pettis vs. Shane Roller
The fight was a lightweight number-one contender fight in the WEC'S lightweight division. The fight was also considered one of the most exciting fights of 2010 at that time and it was a personal candidate for Fight of the Year along with Scott Jorgensen vs. Brad Pickett from that same night. The Fight The first round began. Roller landed a good left hook slightly early. They clinched. Pettis turned him to the cage nicely after stuffing a single. Four thirty-five. Pettis defended a trip and they broke. Four fifteen. Pettis stuffed a single to the clinch with three minutes. Three thirty-five. Roller kneed the inner thigh. He kneed the leg. 'Exactamundo.' They broke with Pettis landing a straight right. Three fifteen left. Roller checked a leg kick. Pettis missed a jumping switch kick. Three minutes. Roller landed an overhand right. Pettis stuffed a double to the clinch. Two thirty-five. Pettis reversed a trip on top, they scrambled, Pettis avoided and they stood and broke. Two fifteen. Pettis missed a flying knee and landed a left and right one-two and they clinched with two minutes. Roller worked for a standing guillotine with one thirty-five. They broke. Roller blocked a body kick. Roller landed a right hand nicely. One fifteen. Pettis landed that crazy touching the floor kick to the back of the neck. He flurried. One minute as Pettis stuffed a double to the clinch. Thirty-five. Roller kneed the inner thigh. Pettis kneed the face inside. Fifteen. They broke. Roller went down spinning to the floor with a crazy high kick from the ground that missed and the first round ended. The second round began. Roller landed a leg kick. Pettis stuffed a double to the clinch. He kneed the body. Four thirty-five. Pettis stuffed a high-crotch single as Bonnar noted and they broke. Four fifteen as Pettis landed a big inside leg kick. Another big leg kick. Pettis missed a Superman punch. Four minutes. Pettis landed a right hand and Roller pulled guard. Three thirty-five. Roller had the body triangle from the bottom. Didn't notice that live. He lost it. Pettis landed some body shots. He landed some more. Three fifteen. Pettis landed a short right elbow. Three minutes. Some more nice body shots. Pettis landed some more body shots. Two thirty-five with some more. Roller landed a pair of elbows from the bottom. Two fifteen. Pettis landed two hard body shots and two more. Roller was trying to neutralize him. Pettis landed a big right elbow with two minutes. Roller replied with a left one from the bottom. Pettis landed another trio of good body shtos. Pettis defended an omoplata and stood and broke. One thirty-five. Roller landed a big left hook and a front kick. Roller flurried. They clinched there. One fifteen. Pettis kneed the body. One minute. Roller got a double to mount. Shit. Pettis used the cage to reverse and stood over him with a pair of rights coming down to side control. Thirty-five left. Beautiful. Roller turtled up. Pettis stood with fifteen. The ref stood Roller up. Pettis missed a spinning heel kick and fell, Roller stood over him and the second round ended. The third round began. Pettis landed a leg kick. Roller landed a blocked left hook. Four thirty-five remaining. Roller landed a straight left and got a big double slam to side control. Pettis regained half-guard. Pettis went for a kimura immediately. Four fifteen. Roller was defending. Pettis swept with it nearly. Nope, he retained guard. Four minutes. Roller stood over him. Roller defended a triangle. Three thirty-five. 'Shane push into half-guard, please!' Laimon yelled. Roller landed a big upkick. Roller came down. Pettis had another triangle. Roller turned out with three fifteen and landed a right elbow. Back to guard. Roller stood. Three minutes. Roller came down to half-guard. He had a guillotine from the top. They rolled. Roller was back in guard. Pettis backfisted from the bottom. Two thirty-five. Roller defended another triangle. Another. Pettis stood and let Roller up. Two fifteen. Both were tired. Pettis landed a slow blocked body kick. Two minutes. Roller defended a body lock and they broke. Pettis landed a leg kick. One thirty-five. Pettis landed a big leg kick and a right hand and hurt Roller. They clinched, Pettis got a trip. One fifteen. Pettis landed a right hand. One minute as Pettis had the standing back. Pettis broke with a high kick around and Roller blocked it. Pettis landed a nice leg kick there. Roller's nose was bleeding. Pettis landed a leg kick. They clinched. Pettis got a trip to guard with thirty-five. Roller was working a guillotine tight. Pettis rolled out. Roller came down into a tight triangle with eighteen. Fifteen. Roller tapped with ten seconds left.